This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Locate brain areas that are related to cognitive functions in obstructive sleep apnea syndrome (OSA) patients, using functional magnetic resonance imaging. Assess the association between cerebral activation, measures of OSA and sleepiness, and cognitive performance. Assess the association between age and cerebral activation in patients with OSA.